We're going to Blackthorne
by goode.hunger.fanatic12
Summary: The girls go to Blackthorne. Cammie's hiding something from Zach, from everyone. What is it? ZAMMIE My summary is bad : just read the story please. T becasue im paranoid like the rest of the writers
1. Chapter 1

**This is m first fanfic so be nice(: Sorry for the short chapter! The next one is going to be longer promise! Oh the covers of the school will be the same in my story. Thanks for reading!  
Disclaimer~~~ Unfortunately i do not own the Gallagher Girls so Ba-bam! Consider this chapter disclaimed**

* * *

Zach POV

They are coming here. Today. My Gallagher Girl is coming to Blackthorne. I want to see her, but she cant know what we do here, what we learn. Our covers are the same, preppy, rich, spoiled children. What we learn is completely different. They learn C&A we have Killing: The Act and Hiding of. I miss her, but she can't know. No one can.

We were eating dinner after an especially hard day, partially because we got no sleep because we had so much homework we stayed up until breakfast and then after breakfast we had a surprise accuracy test with both hands tied up with acid rope during P&E. Grant was shoveling food into his mouth as usual and Jonas was reading a book that probably weighed more than he did when Dr. Steve came to the podium on the stage and the Dining Hall became silent in an instant.

"Last semester 15 students here had the excellent opportunity to go the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. This semester 15 of the students will join us. As far as they know our school's curriculum and cover is the same as theirs. We will keep it that way. Understood?"

Every boy chanted in unison "Understood."

"Good. Now instead of KAH (Killing: The Act and Hiding of) we will have C&A which will be taught by one of the excellent teachers from Gallagher Academy. Our P&E curriculum will also be tweaked a bit. We will still have some target practice but surprise accuracy assessments will be delayed for the time being. In addition our weekly night drills will become surprise drills and Mr. Joe Solomon will become the new CovOps teacher this semester. That is all they should arrive tomorrow. Enjoy your dinner."

* * *

**Please review so i can change things. Put your comments, concerns, insults. R&R PLEASE THEY MAKE ME HAPPPY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter my lovely readers(: Its a bit longer than the last but i really wanted to update today since the last chapter was so short.**

**DISCLAIMER~~~WHAPAAAAA Chapter, consider yourself disclaimed.**

* * *

Zach POV

As soon as finish Grant looked at me and said, "Awww! Zachy's gonna see his girlfriend"

"She's not girlfriend dufus and don't call me Zachy." I said punching his shoulder with more force than was probably necessary.

I smirked when he yelled out in pain. Then he started harassing Jonas about his crush on Liz. I zoned out of their conversation and started thinking about Cammie. The truth was I'm excited. Im going to see my Gallagher Girl, but I'm also a little worried ( Don't tell any one I said that. EVER.) What if she got back together with Jimmy, or what if she just doesn't like me anymore. Most the guys here still think the famous chameleon, who is one of the best pavement artist ever, is a guy. Half the guys here practically idolize her. If they knew that the chameleon was a really pretty GIRL they would be all over her.

"Zachy and Cammie sitting in a tree K-I-S-OW! Why did you hit me?"

"I said don't call me Zachy. And Cammie and I are not sitting in any trees, all right? And what about you and Bex?"

"Oh yes. My British Bombshell. I am a real man and can admit when I like someone"

"Dude you're smiling like an idiot. And if she finds out you call her 'Your British Bombshell' she is going to rip off your arm."

"And thats perfect because I love a girl that can protect herself."

"Grant your an idiot."

"I am not. You are such a-"

"Guys we have to go. We have enough homework to keep us until next week. They are trying to cram the classes we have to cut when Gallagher is here into one night of homework."

"All right lets go." I said and with that we walked to our room.

Cammie POV

is always late to class, but we have been sitting here for 30 minutes. Eventually my mind starts to wander to last semester. To Zach. To our kiss.

"Helloooo. Earth to Cammie" Bex said snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah! What?"

"You were thinking about Zach weren't you."

"No! I was not."

"Cam, you may be a spy but sometimes you suck at lying."

"I do not!" Before our argument could go any further walked to the door of the classroom, not coming into the room and said,

"Pack. You have one hour." He said walking away. has been know to dismiss class well before the bell but this was a new record. I mean a 1.7 second class is crazy.

"How long do we pack for?" TIna yelled running out of the hall followed by most of the other girls to see if she could catch up to . Bex, Macey and I stayed put knowing they wouldn't find him. He was Joe Solomon, one of the best CIA operatives there is. He is one of the people who taught me to be the chameleon. If he didn't want to be found. He wouldn't, especially by his senior CovOps class.

"Where do you think we're going?" Bex wondered out loud

"I already know."

"You do?! Where?"

"I'll bet you anything we're going to blackthorne."

* * *

**I was going to make it longer but I had to end on that line(: Please review review review because they make me a camper!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 my lovely readers(: I hope you like it! Tell me what you think.  
DISCLAIMER~ Este capítulo ha sido negada. (This chapter has been disclaimed) IN SPANISH!**

Cammie POV

"We're going to Blackthorne!?" Macey screamed probably busting my eardrums.

"Did your mom tell you or something Cam?"

"No Bex. We both know my mom doesn't tell anything."

"Then how do you know?"

I decided this would be the perfect time to use Zach's catchphrase, so I pointed to myself and said, "Spy."

"Really. Zach's cryptic catchphrase. Cammie-"

Bex was cut off by Macey realizing that she had one hour to pack for 4 girls to go to a school of all guys "No time to argue we have to get Liz and pack!"

The next hour was filled with clothes being thrown into suitcases and clothes being taken out Macey because they weren't up to her standards. We made it downstairs with four-seconds to spare Macey, Liz, Bex and I each had 2 suitcases and a duffel while the other girls only had a small duffel bag because they didn't know that we would be going to Blackthorne for a semester. They looked at us like we were crazy because we packed so much. I smirked and gave them the i-know-something-you-dont-know look because, I did. Solomon came up to us and told us to get into the helicopter. We got in and prepared for a long trip because no one knows where Blackthorne is except Solomon who is flying. It could be in Alaska for all we knew. Bex falls asleep five minutes into the trip, Liz started reading a huge book and Macey had fashion magazines leaving me to myself. I was really excited to go to Zach's school, but I was also afraid. What if he doesn't like me anymore. Im the girl no one sees. Im not extraordinarily pretty like Macey or exotic like Bex. Im not special. What if Zach found someone who was? I must have been thinking longer than I thought because we were in the middle of the mountain ranges of Maine. I woke Bex up as we approached a mansion larger and more extravagant that our own. We got out of the helicopter and got into a van to go through the security of the mansion.

"This is bloody amazing." Bex's accent coming out more as it does when she is excited or surprise like she is passed a sign that said Blackthorne institute for Young Boys.

"Blackthorne!" TIna screamed. "I didn't pack for boys!"

"I seems Ms. Morgan was the only one who figured it out." I swear Solomon almost sounded impressed.

"That's not fair Cammie's mom probably told them!" Tina countered

" , I know for a fact that was not told by Headmistress Morgan. She just knows how to notice things." Solomon just gave me a compliment. Woah. "I suppose you will just be wearing whatever you brought quite often."

"It's bigger than Gallagher.I bet they have a washing machine somewhere in there." Anna said. TIna was not pleased with this answer and stomped away to the back of the group.

"How rich are these boys pretending to be?" I asked. I knew we had the same covers and our mansion belonged to Gillian's family but were did this come from?

Macey was completely unimpressed due to the simple fact that her family is rich and she has traveled the world seeing house at least twice the size of this. "I've seen better." There was no doubt in my that she had.

We pulled through the gate and up the driveway that probably had laser beams the read tire treads and sensors that check for explosives, and a section that can open up and swallow a truck whole,**(A/N the underlined part is a direct quote from LYKY page 2:)** just like ours.

We walked into the foyer that was light by a huge diamond chandelier. In the center of the room there was Blackthorne crest, which looked a lot like the Gallagher Crest which looked a lot like the Circle of Cavan crest.

"Ladies the boys are about to come in the dining hall for dinner. I ant you all to hide until i introduce you. We walk into the dining hall and girls ducked behind pillars and hide under tables. I walked to the corner where the light didn't completely reach. walked passed me and said, "Are you sure thats where you want to hide ?"

"Don't worry I'm going to when the boys get in here." I said with a look in my eyes that he must have read as "I've-got-a-plan". Which I did. If I didn't want them to see me, they wouldn't.

* * *

**I bid you farwell for now the next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow afternoon(: GRAND ENTRANCE NEXT CHAPTER(: Be there or be square. REVEIW POR FAVOR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my wonderful, wonderful readers(: Here is the next chapter(:**  
**DISCLAIMER~~~Well if I owned Gallagher Girls and Zach then I would be a fiction character just so me and Cams could be besties! So yeah...**

* * *

Cammie POV

The boys started pouring into the Dining Hall. My mind automatically went to find Zach, he was one of the last one's to walk in along with Grant and Jonas. They were all talking to some kid who would look great with Macey. As everyone was getting the food in the buffet and sitting in their seat I went and sat next to where Zach, Grant, Jonas and that other kid were sitting silently sliding in at the end of the table next to Zach.

"So Zachy- OW STOP HITTING ME!" Grant yelled when Zach hit him.

"Stop calling me Zachy and I will hit you less." Zach said calmly.

"So Zach," Grant started emphasizing the end of the word, "Aren't you excited to see ?"

"My mom is not coming." Zach said. I don't know if he is so good at sarcasm that you couldn't tell or just genuinely being stupid. Even I knew Grant was talking about one of the Gallagher Girls. I just hoped it was me.

"I'm talking about Cammie." Grant sing-songed.

"Dude, shut up."

"I wont shut up until you admit you want to see Cammie just as much as I want to see Bex and just as much as Jonas wants to see Liz."

"Wait what?" Jonas said looking up from his book.

"We all know about your nerd crush on Liz." Zach said.

"Well, what about your huge crush on Cammie?" He countered

"If I just admit it will you all just shut up and let me eat my freaking dinner?"

"Yessss." They said in unison.

"Fine! I am excited the girls from Gallagher are coming because I get to see my Gallagher Girl because I like her. Are you idiots happy?"

"Yessss. Thank you for admitting to yourself what the rest of Gallagher and us knew." Jonas said.

"I mean come on Zach you kissed her in front of the entire school last time you saw her." Grant said. Before the conversation could advance and I could hear Zach say anything else about me a guy who I think Mr. Solomon said was , the headmaster, stepped up to the podium and said, "As you know the Gallagher Academy sent some girls to visit our excellent school for the semester. Now please welcome your CovOps teacher Joe Solomon."

CovOps teacher? So that's where he always goes. Solomon walked up to the podium and said, "Ladies you may come out now." All over the hall there was gasp as girls popped out from their hiding spots. Solomon looked at me and understood my plan, so when the girls made their way to the stage he asked, "How many girls are in the room?"

"14" All the boys chanted. I looked next to me to see Zach's face fall when he scanned the stage to see if I was there.

"Wrong look again." Solomon stated simply. All the boys craned their necks looking around the room wondering where the extra girl was. Solomon really needs to re-train these boys because I'm in a skirt and they don't see me, they are getting sloppy. Or maybe I'm just that good. When I decided they weren't going to find me I stood up and walked to the stage. All of their jaws fell. I heard some boys start whispering things like, " She wasn't even hiding." and, "She was sitting right next to Goode. How didn't he see her. He's the best student here." Once I reached the stage I winked at Zach.

"Good job Cams." Bex whispered next to me.

"Ladies please introduce yourselves." said.

All the girls went until it was only my roommates and I. Macey went first and as soon as she started walking every boy's eyes were on her.

"My name's Macey I'm a senior. CovOps track, code-name~ Peacock." She winked at one guy and walked off half the eyes left Macey to look at Bex

"My name is Rebecca but call me Bex unless you want to wake up missing a limb or two. CovOps track. Codename ~Duchess."

Liz went next and I could tell she was looking at Jonas. "I'm Liz. Research and Development track. Codename ~Bookworm."

I went last and because of my little trick everyone was looking at trying to see who this girl was that outsmarted the entire student body.I didn't like everyone's eyes on me. As a pavement artist I don't like to be the center of attention."My name is Cammie. Im a pavement artist. Im on the CovOps track. Code-name~Chameleon." The entire school gave a collective gasp. The whispers started immediately. I heard things like, "I thought the chameleon was a guy." and, "The chameleon is a CIA legacy!" I was extremely uncomfortable with the attention. I walked off stage while said, "Girl you may go sit at the sophomore table over there." When we walked over there the only four seats were directly across from Grant, Jonas, that kid from earlier and... Zach.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading my lovlies(: I told you I would update tonight. Please REVEIW! 3 reviews at least before I post a new chapter(: BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cammie has a SECRET! Duh-duh-dunnnnn. What will it be? Will it be revealed in this chapter? Probably.**

**DISCLAIMER~~ My dearest story, I hereby proclaim you DISCLAIMED!**

* * *

Zach POV

She beat me. She. Beat. Me. She beat all of us. She sat right next to me and I didn't see her. I know she's good but I was better. At least I thought I was. I'm the best one in our entire school, and she beat me. She probably heard what I said! I don't know when she got there she was probably there the entire! After she introduced herself, she made her way straight for our table because they were the only seats available at the senior tables were across from us. When she get here she looks at Grant, smiles and says, "Hey Grant."

Bex gives Cammie a look that I interpreted to mean "What are you doing?" I gave Grant a look like "What the heck is going on?"

Cammie continued on her hellos saying hi to Jonas and myself. She sat across from me because her friends sat across from the others and it was the only not taken. I hope she would have sat there anyways. We introduced the girls to Nick, our roommate, who started school here later so couldn't do the exchange because he was learning at a sophomore level. He has caught up though. I decided to start a conversation with Cammie instead of just looking at her like an idiot.

"So Gallagher Girl, miss me?"

"From what I heard you missed me." She responded using my smirk.

"Hey! Thats my smirk."

"Stop changing the subject." By this time everyone was listening at our playful argument.

"Bex, Mom and Dad are fighting again." Grant whined in a little kid voice.

"See Blackthorne Boy now your scaring the children. You should stop."

"Maybe I will if you answer the question."

"Maybe I'll answer the question if you admit to everyone that you said to Grant, NIck and Jonas that 'I am excited the girls from Gallagher are coming because I get to see my Gallagher Girl because I like her.'"

"Really an exact quote?"

"So you admit you said it?"

"Well since everyone already knows, yes. Now I'm not so sure." I said smirking.

"Aw you know you missed me and your excited to see me."

"Whatever Gallagher Girl."

"Oh and I believe you called me 'YOUR' Gallagher girl. Last time I checked I wasn't anybody's."

"Guys in case you haven't noticed, dinner's over." Liz said interrupting our conversation. "And we have to find our room."

"Lucky for you we where chosen to be your Blackthorne guide." I said smirking. I just hope they couldn't tell I was lying. "Follow us."

We left the dining hall and took them to their room, which we had bugged earlier that day, telling them where the P&E barn, labs and sub access points are on the way.

"Well this is your room. Your bags should be in there. Oh and if you finish unpacking we were going to have a movie night in an hour in the senior common room if you wanted to join us." I said.

"We'll see." Cammie said looking smug. Man she is going to use this whole I'm-better-than-you-so-i-heard-your-declaration-of love thing to her advantage.

"Bye Jonas." Liz said shyly.

"Bye Grant." Bex said.

"Bye Nick. It was nice meeting you." Macey said, a little flirtatiously I may add.

"Bye Grant, Jonas, Nick." Cammie said. "Oh and bye Zach."

Bex then dragged Cammie in their room followed by Macey and Liz.

We ran to our room to listen to the bug we planted earlier that day.

Cammie POV

"Cammie what's going on between you and Grant?"

"Nothing why?"

"Nothing? Really? Than what was that thing at dinner."

"Bex you know I would never do anything to hurt you. Plus I would never go after Grant."

"Well, then what aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Cammie I'm your best friend I know when you're not telling me something."

"Cammie, you can tell us. We are your best friends, you can trust us." Liz said calmly trying to reason with me. I cant tell them. I wish I could, but I can't. It's classified.

"Cammie I swear, if you don't tell me I'm going to assume the worst and hate you forever." Bex threatened.

"Bex you know better than anyone, we're SPYS. We have SECRETS. I know for a fact that you don't tell me everything. I know that you have secrets too."

"I don't though! Anything that I haven't told you was because I couldn't! Anything that you don't know is classified!" She yelled.

"Did you ever think that maybe this was classified too Bex!"

"What could be classified between you and my boyfriend? If you don't tell me I will hate you."

"Bex I can't." I whispered starting to cry. Bex and I have never gotten into a fight before, not like this. I walk out of the door tears clouding my vision. I start wandering my hand moving along the wall seeing if there was a crack, a brick out of place or something that would indicate a secret passage. My hand slid across a brick that was slightly raised. I pressed it and a piece of the wall moved out of the way. I went through it going down the little hallway coming to a large stone room. I slid down the wall and just cried. After a while I felt a pair of strong arms wrap me into a hug. Grant.

"Hey." He said.

"Bex hates me!" I sobbed into him.

"I know."

"We have never- wait. How do you know? You bugged my room didn't you!"

"Zach's idea."

"Way to throw him under the bus." I gave him a watery laugh.

"Just stating the facts."

"Do you think if I talked to Solomon and my mom they would let me tell her?"

"Cams, it's classified. For ALL of our safety."

"Don't you think it's time we stopped hiding?"

"We can try explaining it to them."

"Thanks Grant. Your the best." I got up pulling him up with me. "I really appreciate it." I pulled him into a hug just as someone entered the room.

"I knew it! I bloody hate you both!" Bex yelled at us storming off.

"Bex wait!" We screamed. I may have just lost one of the most important people in the world.

* * *

I promise this story is NOT Crant. I'm ZAMMIE ALL THE WAY! What do you think the secret is? REVEIW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to start dedicating my chapters to people who review so yeah. REVIEW(: This one goes out to Bookwormy(Guest) and IamMe03 for being the first two reviews I ever got(: Thanks everyone!**  
**DISCLAIMER~~이 장에서는이 면책된다 ****(This chapter is disclaimed) IN KOREAN!**

Cammie POV

Grant and I went to the office they gave my mom while we are here since she will be a part-time headmistress while Aunt Abby will be the Headmistress at Gallagher. We explained everything that happened to her and Joe.

"Mom we have to tell them! Bex hates us now! Please!"

"Cammie it's classified."

"Well your relationship with Mr. Solomon was classified but I found that out!"

"Wait you know?"

"Of course mom! Im not stupid!"

"I think you should let them Rachel." Solomon added.

"Joe how could you say that?" Mom said.

"I'm saying that it should be their decision. They are done hiding."

"I can't that could put both of them in danger!"

"I don't care. I love Bex and I can't stand that she hates me. She won't believe a thing I say unless we tell her."

"He's right. Mom you didn't see the way she looked at us. Have you ever seen Rebecca Baxter cry? I have. When she saw us. That was the first time I have seen her cry. Not when she broke 7 bones in P&E, not when her parents where declared MIA for a month, not EVER. She. doesn't. cry."

"Cammie you can't your in dang-"

"Mom! I understand that I will be in 'danger'. Do you really think I could be in any MORE danger than I am in already?"

"Well what about Grant you will be putting him in danger as well."

"With who mom? The CoC? They already suspect something."

"I don't care if I'm in danger. All I care about right now is Bex." Grant said.

"Rachel, obviously they have already made up their mind. They both care about Rebecca. You should just call both of their roommates down here and we can tell them."

"Joe, I suppose you have a point."

"Thank you mom!" I yelled.

My mom went to her desk and pushed the intercom button, "Will Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter, Zachary Goode, Jonas Anderson and Nicolas Smith please come to the office of Headmistress Morgan. Thank you."

3 minute and 32.2 seconds later everyone was sitting on the couched in my moms office. Bex was shooting us death glares and looked like she was going to have fun killing me in my sleep. Oh this is going to be fun if she doesn't forgive or believe us.

"Guys there is something that these two have to tell you, but before they do I want you all to know that they had to they were under direct orders to keep it classified." My mother started.

"Okay. I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to say it. Grant is my twin brother."

"What?!" Everyone screamed in unison.

We heard a chorus of "Why didn't you tell us?" and "How?"

"Bex I told you there was nothing between us. I would never do that to you. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I hope you can forgive me because your my best friend and-"

"Oh shut up and just give me a hug." I smiled and hugged her.

"Now go talk to Grant, I think there is something he wants to tell you." I tell Bex. She goes over to Grant and they start talking. I read Grants lips as he tells Bex that he loves her and she says the same. Then they start kissing in front of everyone including Mom and Solomon. I turn away and go to Zach.

"Bex came and talked to after she saw you and Grant in that room. I thought I had lost my chance. Can I ask you something?"

"The answer is yes."

"What?"

"The answer to the question. It's yes."

"How'd you know?"

"Spy." I said pointing to my to my self.

"Really Gallagher Girl. First you steal my smirk at dinner and now my catchphrase."

"Your just mad because the smirk looks better on me."

"Thats debatable. But I must say, it does look pretty good." He says smirking, leaning in to kiss his new girlfriend

* * *

**Please tell me whatcha think!QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, CONCERNS, INSULTS Post em n the reviews(: I bid you farewell my lovely readers(: Oh and I need a beta so if you are one and you want to be my beta please PM me(:**


	7. Chapter 7

Cammie POV

We all decided to have out movie night still because it was Friday and we wouldn't have school until Monday so we could stay up as late as we want. The guys went to put on their pajamas on while we went to our room. I didn't really notice how extravagant our room was, which is really bad because the one thing Joe taught us was to notice things. There where four beds, one in each corner and next to each one was a huge wardrobe for our clothes that I see Macey had stuffed with our clothes and color-coded them. I don't know when she found the time to do this. I looked into the one that I assumed was mine because my COW textbook was on the bed next to it. I looked in it and I realized none of my clothes where here.

"MACEY! Where are all my clothes?" I yelled irritated.

"Well when you went to the bathroom before we left I switched your bags with new ones with good clothes in them but don't worry. I put some of your clothes in there too."

"Well where are my pajamas?"

"Oh those? Those where awful, they had to go."

"They had to go?" I said getting a bit angry. I mean I had a hard night. All I wanted was to throw on some sweats and watch a movie. I wanted to go so I maned up and put on the super short shorts and tank top that hugged my body. I felt extremely uncomfortable especially when Bex came out of the bathroom and screamed, "Cammie you look hot!"

Everyone was dressed so we made our way to the senior common room which was a right and two lefts from our room.

"Hey!" The guys yelled when we walked in. How do guys change so fast? After a second I realized it's because they don't have a Macey McHenry.

"Hey." We all responded went to our respective crushes/boyfriend.

"You look great." Zach whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm in pajamas." I said pretending it doesn't affect me like extremely handsome boys say I look great all the time.

"You'd look great in anything." He said before leaning in to kiss me.

When we pulled away from each other Trey **(A/N I am renaming Nick because he is overused and I like the name Trey:) **said, " Now that they are done trying to suck off each other's face can we pick a movie?"

"Wait." Jonas said "I before we do that can Cammie and Grant tell us what happened?"

"Yeah please Cam!" Liz said.

"Okay. Grant do you want to or should I?" I asked him.

"You should. You're a better story teller."

"Thanks?" I said more as a question than a statement. "Well our family has always been a target for the circle because my dad has been trying to stop them since he was 17 and he knew some things they wanted to. They wanted Grant and I so that we could be bait and motivation for him to talk. When we were 7 we went to Hawaii on a 'vacation' which it was for us but it was a mission for our father. We went to the circus and my father got the list of the original members of the CoC. On the plane ride home our plane had a bomb planted by the CoC to kill us so he couldn't get the list to the right people. The plane crashed landed and miraculously Grant and I weren't too hurt. We managed to crawl in the forest before CoC agents swarmed the crash posing as first responders. They got my dad. We didn't even know until 3 days later when our mom told us he was MIA." Tears started forming in my eyes but I had a story to finish. Grant came over and put his arm around my shoulders. The look in his eyes looked as I felt. Sad. "They assumed we were dead and to keep it that way Grant and I couldn't see each other anymore and we were sent to Gallagher and Blackthorne. We couldn't train with the other kids so Joe went back and forth in the mornings and nights to train us. The other teachers taught us after training with Joe after their classes were over. No one even knew I was here for 3 years. The CoC knew I was alive because they had an agent checking out Gallagher and they were in town on one of my dates with Josh. Then we had the exchange and we tried to stay away from each other which would have been a lot easier if Grant here didn't fall in love with this British Bombshell that is my best friend." I said lightening the mood smiling. They all gave a little laugh and Grant gave Bex, who was one the other side of him, a short kiss "They watched us and I think they figured it out. Then they left and we thought it would be fine because we wouldn't see the Blackthorne Boys again. Until decided 'Hey! It would be fun to go to Blackthorne for a while!' And here we are now." I ended my story.

"Woah." Was the general response from all of them. Before anyone could ask any questions or say anything Joe came in and asked for me. I went to the hallway and closed the door behind me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There's something I wanted to give you." He handed me a bag and said, "It was your fathers and mine." Before walking away. I waited until he was gone to look into the bag. There were two old gray sweatshirts. I pulled them out. They both said Blackthorne on the front and and on the back one said Solomon and Morgan on the other. I looked at the one that once belonged to my dad. I put it on and stuck my hands in the pockets and felt something crinkle. I pulled out a photo. The picture was of two boys, probably in their junior or senior year, in front of the mansion it took me .28 seconds to realize that the boys where Joe and my dad. I backed up against the wall and slid down I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. I heard the door open and Zach say, "What's wrong?"

Bex realized something was in my hand she took the picture and asked, "Who's this?" To no one particular.

Grant was the one to answer tears starting to form in his eyes as well as he pulled me off the floor and into a hug, "Our dad."

Grant and I hugged while everyone stood there awkwardly. Finally Grant broke the silence saying, "I like the sweatshirt. I think it's time I got one like it." He laughed.

"Man it's going to be weird thinking of you as Grant Drew Morgan." Trey said.

"Technically its Grant Drew Cameron-Morgan."

"Wait so Cammie's first and last name are the same?" Jonas said.

"Yeah pretty much."I said

"How about we watch a movie?" Grant said. We all moved out of the hallway into the common room.

"What should we watch?" Liz said.

"FINDING NEMO!" Zach and I yelled at the same time. We both laughed and he put his arm around my shoulders pulling me close. We sat on an oversized beanbag. I snuggled into his side feeling safe, which is not a feeling you feel often when you're a spy with a terrorist organization after you. They started the movie and I yawned realizing how tired I was. I started dozing off when Zach kissed my forehead. I fell asleep smiling dreaming about my near complete family and a certain gorgeous green eyed boy.

* * *

**Well there you go(: I still need a beta so PM me pleeeease! I bid you ado until the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Byee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys next Chapters up(: This chapter is dedicated to Call Moi Crazy for being my new beta and making my story way less awful(: **  
**DISCLAIMER~Due to the fact I don't have the literary genius that Ally Carter has I don't own the Gallagher Girls**

* * *

Zach POV

Cammie started dozing off right after Dory started singing about how you should just keep swimming. Before she fell asleep, I kissed her forehead. She went to sleep with a smile. She looks so young when she sleeps; like she hasn't had a terrorist organization after her that just so happens to be led by her boyfriend's mom. Like her dad isn't MIA. Like she hasn't had to pretend her brother was a stranger for the past 10 years. I brushed some of her hair out of her face. She is so beautiful. And she's mine.

I realized I was staring at her so I looked up and focused on the movie. I didn't want to be an Edward Cullen freak that stares at people while they sleep. Not that I read twilight or anything. Okay I did but the first book was because Trey gave me 20 bucks.

When the movie was over everyone wanted to play pool and air hockey in the game room. Grant was stupid enough to say that there was no way a girl would beat him at pool to Bex; let's just say he might not make it to the game room. I picked up Cammie bridal style so I could take her to her room. I tried not to move her while we walked down the hallway. Apparently I failed because Cammie started to stir in my arms. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Zach?"

"Hey."

"Where are we going?"

"To your room so you can sleep."

I think she just realized I was carrying her because and cute pink spread across her cheeks, "Um, Zach. You can put me down now."

Truth is I liked having her close and irritating her so I said, "I think I shouldn't." with a smirk.

She looked at me and said, "I can walk you know that, right? I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Well what if I wanted to be your knight in shining armor?"

"Well personally I prefer spies, plus shining armor is way overrated. It's too easy to see, awful for covert operations." She said explaining nonchalantly. I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her. So I leaned down and I did. She wrapped her arms around my neck. We pulled apart to catch our breath.

"Then consider me your spy in black."

"Black? Come on Zach, as a pavement artist have I taught you nothing? Never black! Always blend. Black stands out too much. Ugh!" She said while slapping me playfully.

"Fine. I'll be your spy in clothes that blend in with our surroundings."

"Much better." She said leaning up to kiss me. "Now put me down, because I want to do something fun."

"What might that be?"

"Put me down and you'll find out." I set her down and she started walking away, her hand trailing across the wall.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere fun!" She yelled back at me. She stopped at a place in the middle wall. Looking at it I could see the brick she had her hand on was a slightly different color than the rest. You wouldn't even notice if weren't really looking at it. She pushed down on it hard and the wall started moving. In the hole was a set of stairs. She ducked into it and said, "Are you coming?" I followed her in. At the bottom of the staircase there was a hallway that we followed to a fork. We went to the left after some contemplation on her part and found a large room with a couple of couches and a bookcase that was cut into the stone wall filled with books and journals that probably hadn't been read in a while. She looked at the books in awe. Cammie picked one up that looked different from the rest. It was a simple spiral notebook that didn't look as old as the others. She took it and curled up on the couch not opening it, just staring at it. I sat next to her.

"Gallagher Girl what is it?" She looked up like she just realized I was there. She didn't answer she just kept looking at it. "What is it?"

"It's my CoveOps report from when you came to Gallagher."

"How'd it get here?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Well come on let's read it."

"NO!" She yelled.

"Why not? Is it all about how much you where in love with me and how incredibly sexy you think I am." She smacked my chest and I said, "You know one of these days you're really going to hurt me Gallagher Girl."

"Yeah that day is going to be tomorrow during P&E when I kick your butt."

"One, that's not going to happen and two I would much rather see you beat up your big, bad brother, Grant as would everyone else at Blackthorne." I said smiling.

"We'll see who I'll beat up tomorrow. Maybe I'll just take on all of Blackthorne."

"There's no doubt in my mind that you can take on everyone here; except me of course."

"Oh you're so going to eat those words tomorrow or maybe I'll just take you on right now."

"You might have to if you don't give me that report."

She stood up and said, "Bring it on Blackthorne Boy." With that she stood up, took the report and sprinted out of the room. I leaped off the couch and ran after her. Dang she's fast. She was already out of the passage by the time I made it halfway up the stairs. Once I was up the stairs I gained speed catching up to her as she ran into the game room which I don't know how she found or how she knew they were there but she yelled, "Bex! Catch!" She threw the report to Bex who dropped she pool stick on the table and caught the journal. Crap. Even I don't want to fight Baxter. I probably could take her but that's not a chance I want to take. I want to have kids one day and Baxter fights dirty. If you don't believe me talk to Kevin, that kid that fought her during the exchange that was in a wheelchair for 2 months. Gotta love spy school, a place where you fight people for extra credit.

"Come on Zachary, you afraid to fight me?"

"Bring it Rebecca."

"Guys can we wait to fight until P&E so at least you can get an A?" Liz said. Of course she would worry about grades. No wonder Jonas likes her so much, they're exactly alike.

"Tomorrow, you and me, Zachary."

"That's what you get for calling her Rebecca," Cammie sing-songed.

"Rebecca, I think we both know I can take you." I smirked.

"Guess we'll see tomorrow Zachary when I beat that smirk right off your face."

"I would love you forever if you did that Bex." Cammie said.

I put my arm around her waist and said, "You know my smirk is sexy." Smirking I kissed her.

"Dude if your gonna make out with my sister could you do it when I'm not around." Grant said. I pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around neck just to irk him. "Seriously guys!" We pulled apart not for Grant but because we needed to breathe. "Thank you."

"Well, remember this feeling next time you and Bex are trying to suck off each other's face." Cammie said smiling.

"You mean like this?" He said pulling Bex to him.

"Yeah; just like that." She said. When they pulled apart she said, "Just for that, tomorrow, after Bex beats up Zach, I'm going after you bro."

"Camster," Cammie cringed at the nickname. "Admit it. We all know I'm the better fighter."

"Then how come when I beat Solomon he said I was the best fighter he had seen since Dad?"

"That was probably before he saw me fight."

"It was last week."

"He was probably just sparring your feelings."

"We all know Solomon doesn't care about anyone's feelings."

"Well you are his goddaughter."

"Solomon's your godfather?" Bex yelled.

"Yeah I thought you knew that." Cammie said like it was obvious. "And what does it matter? You're his godson!"

"Yeah but your a-"

"A what, Grant? A girl? Because I'm pretty sure this girl is gonna kick your butt tomorrow." She said.

"We'll see, Camster, we'll see."

"Ugh! You're so exasperating!"

"Just admit it."

"Since you're so big and bad let's tell everyone how big and bad you were at the zoo."

Grant glared at her, "Cow or goat?"

"Why not both?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"I won't lie to our friend by saying you are a better fighter."

"So when we were six we went to the a zoo in Russia-"

Grant leaped across the pool table and put his hand over her mouth and yelled, "CAMMIE IS THE BEST FIGHTER I KNOW!" Woah, Grant must really not want us to know about that zoo. I'll have to ask her about it later.

"Well now that everyone knows the truth I'm going to bed." Cammie announced.

"Yeah, me too." I said. Everyone else decided on one last game of pool before they went to bed too. I walked with Cammie to her room. "Tonight was fun." She said.

"Yeah it was. Oh and believe me, I will get that report."

"You'll have to go through me and Bex first."

"We'll make a deal. Tomorrow we'll spar; if I win, you have to give me the report. You win I won't read it."

"Sounds fun, I can't wait to beat you up tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Goodnight Gallagher Girl. Can't wait until tomorrow."

"Night Blackthorne Boy." She said before kissing me and walking to her room. Before I could walk away she opened the door and handed me something. I looked in my hand to find all of our bugs. "Oh and next time you bug my room; I'll put you in a cage with Bex. Goodnight." She gave me a quick kissed and walked into her room. Dang. I thought we hid those bugs really well.

* * *

**Well thanks for Reading! I hope you reveiw. I'm hoping for like 5 more reviews before I update again! Thanks! R&R(:**


	9. Chapter 9

Cammie's POV

"Cammie wake up." I don't know who said it and I really don't care. It was Saturday and we had one class, but that wasn't until 3, which was P&E. It was only 7:13 in the morning.

"Cammie! Wake. Up. Now." It was a British accent which means that Bex was the one waking me up; nothing good ever comes from Bex waking me up. Last time she woke me up on a weekend I had to endure 4 hours of Macey and Bex putting on my makeup and doing my hair for fun. FOR FUN! Who puts make up on someone for FOUR HOURS for fun? Seriously? I was brought back to reality when I heard Bex say, "Cammie, don't make me get the bucket."

"Whatever, Rebecca." I mumbled into my pillow. Obviously it was a mistake to call her by her full name because seconds after I spoke I was flipped onto the ground and before I could recover a wave of ice cold water soaked me.

"Bex!" I screamed, "What's wrong with you!"

"I told you I was getting the bucket." She said calmly.

"What do you want so much that you felt the need to wake me up at 7:14 in the morning on one of the only days I'm allowed to sleep in?"

"Well, Cameron, Joseph-"

"Ms. Baxter." I heard someone say in a warning tone. I looked up from the floo where I was tangled in a mess of soaking, extremely uncomfortable, cold blankets and just noticed Joe softly chuckling in the doorway. I can't believe I didn't notice him.

"Mr. Solomon said we are having a CovOps pop quiz before P&E."

"Really?"

"If it's a pop quiz why are you telling us?"

"It's not quite fair that we get a heads up." Macey yelled from the bathroom where she was no doubt doing her make up.

"Yeah, when we beat the Blackthorne Boys, we want it to be because we are way better spies than they are not because we got a head start." Bex included.

"This isn't a head start. I told everyone about 45 minutes ago." Joe said smirking.

"Ugh! Do all Blackthorne Boys smirk?"

"Yes. Yes we do. You have 5 minutes to gather a disguise. Do not put them on yet you will when we reach our destination. See you downstairs in five minutes."

"Bye Joe."

"I wonder where we are going." Liz said.

"Liz, this is no time for pondering. We have to find clothes!" Oh dear. I can fight off 9 trained CoC agents, no problem. I can disable a bomb in 53.23 seconds. I can survive Bex driving in to the pond during Drivers Ed in 10th grade, but once you give Macey permission to dress anyone, that's when I get scared. For 3 minutes and 51 seconds Macey floated between our wardrobes pulling together outfits for us to wear. She put each one in a bag and threw one at each of us. We all sprinted down the stairs making it with 24 seconds to spare. All of the other girls came running in late.

"You're late. All of you will have 3 laps when we return. And don't complain I've had people do way worse things. Just ask any of the Blackthorne students."

"What! Mr. S we were here one time! 24 seconds early in fact." Liz said, obviously not pleased with the fact that she would have to run 6 miles. It's no big deal for people like Bex and I who do more than that for our warm up. It is, however, a big deal for people like Tina whose favorite thing to do after gossiping is complaining.

"Ms. Sutton, I would think you would be smart enough to realize I wasn't talking to you or your roommates." Joe said back

"Oh." Liz said not enjoying being scolded by a teacher.

"Why do we have to run? The only reason they got here first is probably because you told them way before you told us." Tina said not willing to let the fact that we beat her, again, slide.

"Actually Tina he told all of you nearly an _hour _before he told us, so if you don't shut your bloody mouth, I'm going to shut it for you. You are always on Cammie's case just because she's better than you. You think Cam gets all these privileges and information but in reality you just can't face the fact that you can't spy." I was really, really scared right now, not for me, but for Tina. Bex can be really...violent. I have beaten her in fights more often than not, but Bex can hurt even me.

"Guys lets calm down." I said trying to defuse the fight. I really don't want to have to take Tina to the hospital.

"Ladies, let's keep this in P&E. Please get in the helicopter. Ms. Baxter please sit in the front with me."

"Can Cam come?"

"Sure." He said, pleasing Bex. We climbed into the helicopter as soon as we took off I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing. Joe looked at me like I was crazy. Apparently laughter is contagious because soon after Bex started laughing with me. After 13 minutes of ab-splitting laughter we couldn't remember what we were laughing about, which made it even funnier. Joe looked a little confused and a bit concerned at this point. Finally we calmed ourselves down enough to breathe. I looked out the window for 3 minutes to see that I didn't know where we were, which concerned me. Another 4 minutes confirmed that I don't know what direction we were going in or what state we were in.

"Joe, where are we?"

"Well, maybe if you paid attention instead of laughing like a mental patient with Rebecca then maybe you would have seen what direction we traveled in."

"Aw, Joe, just tell me."

"Nope," He said popping the "p".

"Joey," I said whining like a little kid. "You would think my godfather would enjoy seeing me happy after his favorite godchild is being chased by a terrorist organization." I pouted playfully.

"Okay, okay. We are going north, and we are almost there."

"Not helpful Joe."

"Then be patient and you will see." Joe said cryptically, just like Zach would. That's probably where Zach learned it. I felt the helicopter start lowering. A small town came into view. It had the same small town feel that Roseville had. We all exited the helicopter and Solomon said, "Here are your comms units." He said passing them out. "Your mission is simple. Each Blackthorne Boy will have a piece of paper in their pocket. Find out what it says and don't get caught. They will be trying to find you. Don't let them. You will each have partners and targets. Here," He passed out a small folders.

Mine said:

_Cameron Morgan_

_Partner~ Rebecca Baxter_

_Targets~ Grant Morgan and Zachary Goode_

"Come on Bex. This should be fun." I said smiling because I know I can beat them. And I will.

* * *

**Okay Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here is the next chapter my loves. Thank you for reading it!**  
**DISCLAIMER~ Well I don't have a clever or witty disclaimer. So yeah. I don't own Gallagher Girls**

* * *

Cammie POV

"Let's go in there." Bex said pointing to a random small clothing store. We walked in and were greeted by a really perky saleswoman. The store was somewhat busy because of the festival that was going on outside. It was like the entire town, which looked only about 2000 people, came out for this festival.

We walked to the back of the store and slid into the dressing rooms. I went into one and changed into the dark-wash skinny jeans and a flow-y floral top. Macey also included heels, an auburn wig and hazel contacts. I stuck in the contacts and put on my wig and stepped out of the dressing room at the same time Bex did.

"Hey, Camille; it didn't fit?" Bex said playing our covers of normal girls.

"Yeah, Becky; it was too big and the color totally washed me out." I said. I remember Macey saying that once about something she stuck me in, honestly I have no clue what that means.

"Oh!" Bex said glancing at her watch that had 37 functions, but not one having anything to do with time. "The parade is about to pass. Let's go watch it!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the store. We stood on the side walk as a marching band lead a troop of small, homemade floats. They were for clubs around the town and from the schools. We pretended to watch the parade for a while as we discreetly looking around for Zach and Grant. I was hungry so I checked all the food stands to see if anything looked especially good.

"Becky can we go get corn dogs?" I asked.

"Sure." We walked over and got in line. We were still looking around but we still hadn't spotted our targets and time was running out. We only had about an hour left, 56 minutes and 29 seconds if you want to get specific. I turned to look at Bex and something caught my eye. Two stands over at the cotton candy booth there was two boys. One was wearing reversible basketball shorts. You couldn't really tell but there was a little strip of white on the bottom where they folded weird. It wouldn't be strange but I saw the exact same boy who was wearing them the other way 15 minutes ago. It's barely noticeable except for the fact that I have a brother that wore the exact same pair of shorts yesterday. These boys were of the same height and build of my brother and my boyfriend. I looked closer at the one who was in jeans. His eyes were dark brown except for a super small ring of the green I fell in love with on the edges. His contacts where a bit too small; amateur.

"I decided I want cotton candy instead." I told Bex hoping she would see what I meant. She caught on after judging the line.

"Okay." We walked over to the line and stood right behind the boys. Bex and I had a conversation with our eyes to say that we would wait to take the paper. "Hey!" Bex said the guys.

"Becky." I said sounding irritated and shy.

"Hey." The guys said turning around to look at us.

"I'm Becky and this is Camille." Bex said flirtatiously; to which one? I don't know but she better flirt with Grant because I'm not going to hit on my own brother. Can you say gross?

"I'm Drew and this is James." Grant said. They used their middle names as covers? How unoriginal of them. I got a good look at Zach now that he was right in front of me and I saw his comms was not hidden in his ear fully. These boys are getting sloppy. We made small talk as we worked our way to the front of the long line.

"So what school do you guys go to?" I asked seeing how they would lie.

"Roseville High; it's a school in a small town in Virginia." Zach lied smoothly. Of course he did. He's Zach. "What about you?

"Liberty. It's in Maine." I lied just as smooth. "Oh no! What time is it?" I ask all of a sudden, looking frantic even though I knew it was 9:48 am. Bex checked her watch even though she also knew what time it was.

"9:45ish."

"Becky we have to go find my brother!"

"Oh my goodness! I totally spaced! Let's go." She said to me. "Maybe we'll see you around sometime," She directed this to Grant. She grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I managed a small wave to the boys before I turned to walk next to Bex. We walked fast around the corner until we were out of sight. We slowed down and doubled back to find the boys. They were going in stores and out different doors; they turned around at random points and pulled every counter surveillance trick in the book. We blended into the crowd until they did another random turn. We thought it would be the perfect time to get the papers. I purposely bumped into them and slid our hands in and out of their pockets without them noticing. Bex and I fell onto the ground dramatically.

"Oh my gosh, we are so sorry." They said simultaneously.

"It's fine." I said.

"Oh hey guys! Drew and John, right?" Bex said innocently.

"It's James actually." Zach corrected.

"Oh right. Sorry."

"It's cool. Sorry we ran into guys. Where's your brother?"

"Well we're kinda lost; every things so confusing with the festival and all." I said sounding the slightest bit embarrassed. I can't believe they haven't recognized us yet.

"5 minutes ladies. Wrap it up." I heard Joe say in my ear.

"That's the library, right?" I asked.

"Yeah I think." Grant said answering me.

"Then I think I know where we are. We gotta go. Bye!" I said. Bex decided to have fun with Grant so she leaned up to try and kiss him.

"Woah." He said moving away from her. "Sorry if you go the wrong idea, but I have a girlfriend."

"Oops. Sorry. Gotta, go. Bye!" Bex looked mortified. She took my hand and ran off towing me along with her. When we turned the corner we burst out laughing. We kept walking towards the van Joe was leaning on.

"Am I going to have to deal with this the whole way home too?" He said. Tears started rolling down our faces and we nodded. "Did you at least successfully complete the mission?" Once again we nodded. We managed to calm down. Joe scratched his ear turning on his comms and said, "Ms. Sutton, Ms. McHenry, Mr. Goode, Mr. Anderson, and Mr. Morgan please join me on the east parking lot of the library."

"Are they going to ride with us?"

"Yes everyone else will be in different vans that we will ride in helicopters to the school." Right when he finished saying this we heard footsteps. They sounded big and male so Bex and I hid on the side of the van.

"You're late." Joe said.

"Yes but we kept our information." Grant said sounding confident.

"Then let me see them." Joe said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I heard rustling as the boys check all of their pockets.

"Where did they go?" Grant said sounding desperate. Bex and I stepped out from the side pulling off our wigs as we stepped towards the boys.

"They are right here." Bex said pulling Grants paper out of her pocket.

"It was you guys?" Zach said, "But when? How?"

"Well explain on the way back." I told him.

"Let's go." Joe said as Liz and Macey showed up in victory and Trey and Jonas looked down in defeat. We all climbed in the van. It was a 15 passenger so there was four rows. Zach and I are in the back, Grant and Bex in front of us, Macey and Trey in front of them, and Liz and Jonas behind Joe. We had the whole row so I leaned on Zach and stretched my legs on the seat. Zach looked down and smiled at me but I could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"What's on your mind, Blackthorne Boy?" I asked

"Just thinking." He said not giving me an actual answer like he always does.

"About what?"

"Just what I did wrong, how I lost, and how I could be better."

"I tell you all the reasons you suck later." I said smiling. He smirked. "But right now I'm going to take a nap because I was woken up at 7:14 this morning by a crazy roommate with a bucket." I heard Bex laugh in front of me. I leaned on him and said, "You make a good pillow." He smirked and I closed my eyes falling asleep dreaming about what I always dream about. My emerald eyed Blackthorne Boy.

* * *

**Well heres the next chapter. Please review so I know how Im doing. Thank you all! Farwell.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I havent updated in forever! Anyways Im thinking of stopping the story because no one reveiwing so i don't know how im doing. tell me what you think.**  
**DISCLAIMER~~I wish...**

* * *

Cammie POV

"Wake Cammie up." I heard some say. It sounded like Macey.

"No, it's fine. I'll just carry her." I felt a pair of strong pick me up bridal style and the wind of the helicopter blades whip my hair around my face.

"Uh, Zach? I'm awake; you can put me down."

"No, I think I shouldn't." He said smirking.

"Why do I feel like we have had this conversation before?" I questioned.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." He said innocently.

"Zach, put me down." I said pretending to be mad. I really wasn't. I liked being this close to Zach; he was warm and soft even though he had a 10-pack.

"Well, we are already here, so it would be pointless for me to put you down." He smirked again. Not that it ever really leaves.

"Ugh! I swear I'm going to beat the smirk right off your face one of these days." I said smacking his chest.

"One of these days you're really going to hurt me." He fake pouted.

"I can't wait." I said as he sat down, pulling me in his lap. I tried to move into my own seat but he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I accepted the fact that he wasn't going to let me go and I leaned back into him. After a little bit of comfortable silence Zach decided to speak.

"So I believe you are supposed to tell me all the reasons you think I suck."

"Not the reasons I_think_you suck. Just the reasons you_do_suck." I said stealing his god-awful smirk.

"And those would be?"

"Well, first off your contacts were too small so I could see the green in your eyes. Oh, and your comms was sticking out of your ear ever so slightly. And lastly, your idiot of a partner wore the same shorts last night."

"Grant! You idiot!" Zach said to Grant who was sitting in front of us with his arm around Bex.

"At least you couldn't see my comms." Grant retorted.

"Yes, you could Grant." I said smirking. Dang! I am smirking way too much lately; Zach is rubbing off on me.

"But don't worry about it. It's not that you guys are bad spies. We're just better." Macey said sounding sympathetic.

"You are not!" Trey said to Macey.

"Guess we'll see during P&E won't we?" I said.

"Zachary you're going down." Bex said turning around to look at Zach.

"Wouldn't count on it Rebecca." Zach said back.

"Woah, I feel bad Zach you're going to get beat up by me and Bex all in the same day." I told Zach leaning back further into him.

"Gallagher Girl, we all know you can't beat me."

"We'll see Blackthorne Boy. We'll see." I turned myself and rested my head on Zach's shoulder. I looked up at his eyes and said, "You should take out those contacts." I frowned. I didn't like seeing brown eyes when I should she a gorgeous emerald. He stuck a finger in his eyes and removed the contacts. "Much better." I whispered because my face was so close to his that our lips where millimeters from each other. He moved slightly so his lips were fully on mine. I got the butterflies in my stomach that I get every time I kiss Zach. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip asking for entrance that I readily gave. Just then Joe came on the intercom.

He said, "Goode, hands off my goddaughter." We both jumped. I blushed and Zach did what he always did; he smirked.

"Ugh!" I said in exasperation.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl? Upset you can't kiss me anymore?" He said smirking.

"That's not it. I bet you couldn't go a week without smirking." I challenged

"Well you couldn't go a week without using a secret passage."

"Oh you're on." I said upset I couldn't use any passages but I don't really know where many are at Blackthorne so it's not very tempting.

"If I win you have to be my servant for a week." He said.

"_When_I win you have to be_my_servant for a week." I responded.

"It's a deal." We shook on it. We started lowering onto the roof of the school.

This is going to be an interesting week.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey guys sooooo sorry for the delay. My computer crashed and broke and whatnot and i haven't been able to post): This chapters gonna be short but I wanted to put something up because it took so long for my computer to get up and working.**

DISCLAIMER~ Yaaa-NO.

Zach POV

We walked into the school and went to our rooms to get in our uniforms for lunch. We dropped the girls off at their room before going to ours.

"Dude I can't believe we lost to a bunch of girls." Trey said. Grant, Jonas and I couldn't help it, we burst out laughing. The confused look on Trey's face added to our laughter. "What's going on guys?" He asked.

"Their not just girls bro." Grant said, our laughter subsiding.

"Their_Gallagher_girls." I said completing his sentence. He still didn't get it.

"So..." He out the 'o' in confusion as we walked into our room and got into our uniforms.

"Liz has the highest IQ in the world. Like ever." Jonas said sounding partly jealous that his girlfriend was smarter than he was but at the same time, partly proud.

"And Bex's parents are the top two agents at MI6 that have been training her since she was 7." Grant bragged about Bex.

"And Cammie's parents were the top agents at the CIA, her god father is a legend, her aunt_is_the top agent and all of them have trained her since she was born." I told him as I opened the door and was about to begin walking to the dining hall.

"They're my family too." Grant whinned.

"And with all of that you still managed to be number 2 at Blackthorne." Jonas said.

"So the fact that these people parents are good make them good too?" Trey said.

"No." I heard an all to familiar voice say behind us. We turned around to see Cammie speaking flanked by Bex, Liz and Macey. "It's the fact that we can beat you and that we train harder than probably 90% of the guys here." There was a silence after Cammie told Jonas, Grant and I what we already knew. We saw these girls train. They may not be assasians-in-training, but they were good.

"I want food!" Grant yelled suddenly.

"Grant, your_always_hungry." Cammie said.

"No I'm not!" He replied defensively.

"Grant your first word was food."She said as we all laughed. There was no doubt in any of our minds that food was the first word to come out of that kids mouth.

"Well your first word was in_Mandarin_."

"Your just mad because I knew 3 languages before you knew one." She said taking a step towards him.

"Oh little sister, there is no need to be rude."

"10 minutes!" She yelled. "I was born 10 minutes after you. Im not your little sister. We are_twins_you doofus."

"Let's go get food before Cammie kills my boyfriend." Bex said. If it wasn't Grant in danger she would have been the first one to lock them in a cage and start chanting "Fight, fight, fight!" But since it was she grabbed Grant's hand and dragged him to the Dining Hall before Cammie do any damage.

As we walked into the Dining Hall, I grabbed Cammie's hand and said loud enough for Grant to hear, "So Gallagher Girl, what's this about a zoo?"

"Cammie you better not or I swear-" Grant said menacingly.

"Swear what Grant?" Cammie said sweetly

"I'll..."

"Exactly, you have nothing on me Grant."

"Baby pictures?"

"Mom is the Headmistress. Everyone's already seen them."

Grant got this look on his face that I think he thought looked devious. "I'll tell Zach about Tommy."

I felt my anger rising. "Whose-"

Cammie turned to me. "Zach, in like Kindergarden I told this kid he was my boyfriend because he had the 96 pack of crayons with the built in sharpener. I took his crayons after a week and broke up with him." She started laughing probably that Grant thought that this story was a threat. "Got anything else Grant?" He replied with silence. "No? Didn't think so. Maybe if your good I wont tell anybody... Maybe." She smirked my smirk. If it wasn't for this stupid bet I would smirk right back at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Cammie POV:

We walked into the dining hall and got our food, sitting down at the senior table. I sat next to Zach across from Bex and Grant who was still pouting from the fact that he couldn't outsmart me.

"Oh Grantykinz don't be sad you can watch me beat up Zach after lunch during P&E."

"Really?" He said perking up like a little kid when their parents say that they can have ice cream.

"Gallagher Girl I thought we covered that? You cannot beat me." Zach said.

"You know that would be a lot more threatening if you had a smirk on." I replied smiling, I want this bet to be over. I'm itching to find more passage ways and figure out why my CovOps report is at Blackthorne. Also as much as it kills me to say it, Zach looks pretty sexy with that smirk, but it's not like I'm ever going to tell him that. We all ate and talked about nothing in particular. 20 minutes before lunch ended Zach got up. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to the P&E barn." He replied.

"Zach, you don't need extra practice time. Bex and I going to beat you regardless." I smirked.

"Goodbye Gallagher Girl." He said kissing my cheek and sauntering away.

"I don't know why he even tries." Bex said shaking her head.

"I know right." I agreed.

"Someone oughta knock you girls down a peg." Grant interjected.

"Oh and whose going to do that Grant? You?"

"I dunno. But someone oughta."

I patted Grant on his cheek. "Well, when you find someone, let me know. Okay?" We went back to talking and joking around the 20 minutes flew by. "Alright lets go check on Zach."

"Okay." Macey and Liz agreed. We all got up.

"You guys should have workout uniforms in the barn." Jonas said.

"Yeah. They added a locker room for all of the girls." Trey added.

"Did you guys know we were coming?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, they told us the day before you showed up." Jonas answered.

"So unfair. We had no clue that you all were coming." Bex said.

"Yeah and if it wasn't for Cammie, I wouldn't have any cute clothes and might end up looking totally gross." Macey said.

"I think you would look cute in anything." Trey whispered to Macey, but when you're walking with a group of spies everyone hears you. We rounded the corner and the barn came into view. As we got closer to the barn I spelt something.

"Hey guys? Does anyone else smell that?" I asked. We walked faster and as we closer the smell got stronger.

When we were pretty close Macey said, "Yeah smells like-" She didn't get to finish because we were all thrown back by the barn exploding. It took a few moments to figure out what happened. The barn had exploded and was still burning when it hit me. Zach was in there. In seconds I was up and started running toward the barn. Grant knew what I was thinking; twin telepathy I guess. He grabbed me from behind and held me. I started crying and yelling incoherent words. I kicked Grant but I was too distraught to get any damaging hits. There was a crowd forming but I didn't care. Zach was in there and could be dead. I saw Joe run in. Every second waiting for him to come out was agonizing. Finally I saw Joe run out with a very motionless Zach in his arms. "Zach!" I screamed. I felt Grant's arms tighten around my waist. "No! Grant let me go! Zach!" The tears streamed down my face faster. Grant turned me around in his arms and hugged me. Not like Zach's gentle romantic hugs but one of those bone-crushing, brotherly, bear hugs. I don't know how long we stood there, but finally I ran out of tears and was just sniffling.

"Hey Cam," Grant said in his gentle I-love-you-but-your-fragile-and-I-don't-want-you-to-break voice that he has used like 3 times; when dad was declared MIA, when Bex didn't believe me, and when I was learning to ride a bike and I fell. "Why don't go to the infirmary wing and see if he's okay? Sound good?" He took my hand and led me to the school and down some hallways to the infirmary. He let go of my hand and went to talk to a nurse. He walked back to me and told me, "He's in surgery. They think he'll be okay with time. His injuries are pretty bad but they have something that Dr. Fibbs made and sent us last year. We can visit him tomorrow."

"Okay. Can you walk with me to my room?"

"Of course Camster." He said as we started walking out of the hospital.

"Remember when you and dad use to call me that." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah. I do. And you would always kick me in my shin." He replied with a little laugh.

"You're just mad dad said you couldn't hit me back." We both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. When we got to my door I turned to him and said, "I miss him Grant."

He pulled me into another hug and said, "I know Cam. So do I."

"Thanks for being their today for me."

"You're my little sister. Of course." I gave him a little playful shove.

"10 minutes. You'll never let me forget will you?"

"Nah, it's too much fun to mess with you." I went to give him a hug.

"Thanks though. I mean it. I love you Grant."

"Love you too Cam."

"See you later? Maybe we can have dinner with mom tonight."

"Sounds good. Tell Bex I said hi."

"Will do." I walked into my room. I saw all of my roommates on their bed.

"CAMMIE!" They all ran and hugged me.

"Hey guys. He's in surgery. I think I'm going to take a nap before dinner wake me if you hear anything or when it's dinner."

"Alright." They all said. I laid in my bed staring at the back of my eyelids, praying that Zach is okay before drifting to sleep.


	14. Authors Note

**To all my lovely readers,**

**GUYS IM SORRRRY! I hate authors notes but I'm going to just be a hypocrite and give you one anyways. A lot of stuff has happened since we last talked. I could give you a list of excuses but I wont... Okay maybe just one...**

**School. School was completely crazy. It was hard enough to do school and my extracurriculars. I had color guard, National Honor Society, Theatre, Basketball, Track and actual classes. On the plus side I'm 4th in my class(: Etc, Etc.**

**Anyways I have read and reread this story and I don't think I'm quite happy with it. Cammie just seems very out of character and there are a lot of plot holes. I have thought about what I want to do there are 3 possible options that I would like your help to choose from.**

**1. Start over. Scrap the story I have so far, start over and try to rewrite the story to fit the characters more.**

**2. Keep the story. Keep going with the current story and continue to write chapters for this.**

**3. Discontinue the story all together. **

**I really need yalls help to decide, so comment or PM me what you think I should do. Thank you so much!**

**Before I go I just want thank all of you who have reviewed, followed, favorite, or just read in general. You guys are the best! I will talk to you soon regardless of what I choose to inform you of my decision.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~Love you guys, Lyssa**


End file.
